


Smooth

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [127]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin really was a bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

"One Smooth Criminal, please."

Robin grabs the amaretto and dark creme de cacao and hazelnut syrup, and looks for the fourth ingredient. "I'm sorry," she says when she can't find it, "we seem to be out of banana liqueur."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to skip the anime, [here is the 7x01 fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284630).


End file.
